Hemlängtan
by Bagge
Summary: En dröm.


**Hemlängtan**

**  
Förord: **Gabrielles förhållande till sin dotter upphör aldrig att fascinera. Hope är en karaktär med flera sidor, varav förvånansvärt många är riktigt sympatiska. Om ni inte kan gissa det själva så tycker jag väldigt synd om denna kärlekstörstande demon. Hon förtjänar ett bättre öde. Jag kan inte ge henne ett, men jag kan i alla fall försöka. I vanlig ordning mottages kommentarer tacksamt.

Trevlig läsning

* * *

En svag dimma låg kvar över skogsstigen. Trädstammarna var daggvåta och allt kändes fräscht och friskt. Gabrielle sträckte belåtet på sig och insöp ljuset som sirlade ned mot dem genom det lummiga lövtäcket. Hon bara älskade dessa mornar när hela naturen tycktes öppna sig och välkomna den som hade vägarna förbi. Vigt skuttade hon över en trädrot som hade banat sig väg över stigen i ett vresigt försök att återta skogens forna område från de fötter som envist trampade till den. Gabrielle hade alltid tyckt om morgonpromenader - även om hennes morgontrötthet oftast hindrade henne från att komma ut på dem. Det bästa av allt, avgjorde Gabrielle i sitt stilla sinne, var att ha någon att uppleva dem tillsammans med. Någon man verkligen älskade. Hon vände sig om och såg på sin följeslagerska som redan hamnat flera meter efter. 

- Kom nu Hope. Gå inte där och dra benen efter dig.

Hope gav henne en sur blick men skyndade lydigt på sina steg tills hon var jämsides med sin mamma.

- Om jag bara kunde förstå varför du skall ha så förtvivlat bråttom hela tiden. Är det inte illa nog att du dragit ut mig i vildmarken nästan innan solen gått upp. Hur skall man kunna njuta av omgivningen om man dessutom måste springa som en jagad kanin?

- Du far inte illa av att röra lite på dig skrattade Gabrielle. Dessutom är du alldeles för stor för att gnälla om att du är trött i benen. Kom, vi springer ikapp till trädet.

Med de orden tog hon ett skutt framåt med staven till hjälp och satte av längs stigen. Hope blev överrumplad men började sedan springa hon också. Gabrielle hade försprång och klänningen hindrade hennes steg, men Hope visste att hon var lite snabbare. Hon vann stadigt på Gabrielle, och precis när de nådde fram till trädet sprang de jämsides. Pustandes och skrattandes satte de sig på marken.

- Se, sade Gabrielle. Var det inte härligt?

Hope kämpade ett ögonblick för att behålla sin trumpna min, men efter en blick på Gabrielles strålande ansikte gav hon upp. Det var fullständigt omöjligt för henne att möta sin mors leende ögon utan att själv dra på munnen.

- Jag kom ikapp dig fast du tjuvstartade. Du börjar bli stelbent mamma. Snart få du sitta i en gungstol och mata katten och berätta dina historier för småbarnen.

Gabrielle öppnade munnen för att protestera, men kom av sig när hon såg Hopes spefulla min. Hon nöjde sig med att skratta hjälplöst och krama sin dotter.

- Än är det allt liv i gammelgumman. Och är du inte snäll så handlar nästa historia om dig.

- Du skulle bara understå dig fnös Hope och reste sig upp. Med bedrövad min strök hon över sin röda klänning med handen. Den hade tagit med sig en del av markens fukt och skräp. Titta, sade hon med tragisk stämma. Blöt, skrynklig, smutsig. Vad har jag väl gjort för att förtjäna att behandlas så grymt bara för att jag ville se morgondimma?

- Vet du, din klänning är snygg, men den är inte särskilt praktiskt sade Gabrielle och reste sig hon också. Du kanske för en gångs skull borde lyssna på ett moderligt råd och klä dig lite mer ledigt. Hon snurrade ett varv för att visa sin kjol och tops fördelar.

Hope var tvungen att erkänna att kläderna gav Gabrielle all den rörelsefrihet hon kunde tänkas vilja ha men…

- Mamma, du kan inte mena allvar. Vet du hur mycket folk stirrar när du går runt och visar upp dig på det där viset. Och färgen sen… den matchar dina ögon, men kan de verkligen säga att den är snygg?

- Var inte så pryd sade Gabrielle när de satte sig i rörelse igen. Livet är alldeles för kort för att du skall hinna bry dig om vad andra människor tycker om dina kläder. Ha på dig något du trivs med och nöj dig med det.

- Jag vet svarade Hope. Men du måste medge att jag passar bra i rött.

Gabrielle nöjde sig med att le. Hon tyckte verkligen att dottern såg bedårande ut i sin röda klänning - även om den var en aning skrytsam. Men att erkänna det skulle omintetgöra ett alldeles utmärkt skäl att gräla och gnabbas med henne. Dessutom, misstänkte Gabrielle, var kläderna ett sätt för Hope att visa upp någon slags oberoende mot modern. Lika som bär som de var förstod Gabrielle att dottern hade det behovet. Hope kämpade verkligen hårt för att visa sig självständig, men i själva verket var hon allt en aning mamma-sjuk. Gabrielle gav efter för en impuls och sträckte fram handen och strök Hope över kinden. I början försökte dottern se förnärmad ut över beröringen, men den minen smalt snart bort och ersattes av en min av ren njutning och längtan. Hope belönade henne med en kyss på pannan och en kram. Gabrielle suckade belåtet. Det var så enkelt att vara mamma åt Hope. De älskade varandra så mycket att det inte kunde vara något annat. De besvär som mammarollen förde med sig fick alltid sin belöning i dessa små kärlekstecken.

- Det var en bra idé av dig att släpa ut mig på den här promenaden i alla fall sade Hope mjukt.

- Jag är glad att du tycker så svarade Gabrielle lika mjukt och strök sin dotter över håret. Överhuvudtaget är jag glad över att ha dig här. Jag älskar dig verkligen.

En min av tvekan drog över Hopes vackra ansikte.

- Menar du verkligen det, mamma? På riktigt?

- Ja Hope svarade Gabrielle med övertygelse. Jag älskar dig, mer än någon annan i hela världen. Jag kan inte tänka mig hur ett liv utan dig skulle vara.

- Jag älskar dig också.

Gabrielle log sitt strålande leende och lösgjorde sig från dottern. De gick vidare under tystnad ett slag innan Hope bytte samtalsämne.

Jag var nere i byn i går. Jag skall hälsa från Ephiny. Hon och Phantes var där.

- Vad roligt. Jag hade faktiskt tänkt hälsa på dem idag… Hon gav Hope en illmarig sidoblick. Du kanske har lust att följa med. Jag tror att deras son skulle vara hemma idag också. Ni två kan säkert komma på något roligt att göra tillsammans medans vi gamlingar pratar.

Hope rodnade ilsket. Alltsedan hon hade börjat upptäcka pojkarnas gåtfulla värld hade hennes mamma tyckt att det var fantastiskt roligt att reta henne för det och föreslå att para ihop henne med de mest märkliga män. Hope själv hade aldrig lyckats se det roliga i det.

- Hahaha. INTE roligt mamma. Föresten har jag andra planer för ikväll. Jag skall träffa… någon. Hon hade det förnämliga nöjet att se sin mors skadeglada leende bytas mot en bekymrad rynka i pannan.

- Träffar du fortfarande Ares? Jag trodde du hade fått nog av honom för länge sedan.

- Det där är väl ändå min ensak mamma. Jag tror nog jag är stor nog för att klara av ett förhållande. Hope lade sig medvetet till med en släpigt arrogant ton. Gabrielle stannade på stigen och tog sin dotters händer.

- Hope… Jag vill inte alls snoka i ditt privatliv, och du har all rätt att fatta dina egna beslut. Du är trots allt en stor flicka nu. Men du vet alldeles för lite om vad vissa män har för avsikter... Jag är säker på att Ares säger alla möjliga vackra saker till dig, men… Hope avbröt skrattande hennes bekymrade monolog.

- Ta det lugnt mamma. Jag vet precis vad han går för. Vi slutade träffas för flera veckor sedan. Hope gjorde en tragisk gest och sade med spelad darr på rösten. Det var inte mig han ville ha, inte för min egen skull. Ack hur kan en flicka leva med ett sådant svek?

- Du klarar dig fint, konstaterade Gabrielle lite generad. Även fast det visat sig att Hope roade sig på hennes bekostnad var hon glad över att ha fått lufta frågan. Hur mycket hon än tyckte om sin dotter litade hon inte alltid på dennas omdöme, framförallt inte i fråga om umgänge. Hon funderade på saken och beslöt att spinna vidare på samtalsämnet Hope hade lurat in henne på.

- Det är en annan sak också, när vi ändå är inne på det. Jag tycker faktiskt inte att du borde tillbringa så mycket tid tillsammans med Callisto. Hon är inget bra sällskap för dig alls. Vem vet vilka galna idéer hon kan slå i dig?

- Skall du säga, fnös Hope. Du som gav dig ut på vägarna tillsammans med…

Plötsligt stängde hon munnen med en smäll när hon insåg vad hon var på väg att säga. Gabrielle stod stilla med halvöppen mun och tom blick - som om hon hade glömt vad hon skulle säga mitt i en mening och nu inte för sitt liv kunde komma på vad meningen hade handlat om från början.

- Ja… mumlade hon för sig själv. När jag gav mig av tillsammans med…

- MAMMA skrek Hope och avbröt hennes tanketråd. Titta fortsatte hon ivrigt. Titta vilka vackra blommor.

Gabrielles blick vändes mot det lilla beståndet av vita blommor som växte i en liten glänta där stigen löpte fram. Hope koncentrerade sig och knipsade med tanken försiktigt av en stjälk och lät blomman sväva genom luften mot sin mors ansikte.

- Åh vad vacker den är andades Gabrielle och snusade på blomman som flöt framför henne i luften. Så plockade hon ner den och fäste den i håret.

- Nästan lika vacker som du sade Hope med övertygelse och gav sin mor en kram.

- Men så vacker som du, det blir den aldrig svarade Gabrielle varmt medans hon besvarade omfamningen.

Hon höll kvar sin dotter, ovillig att låta kramen ta slut. Men till slut lösgjorde de sig och började gå vidare. Hope sneglade då och då mot sin mamma, men hon verkade inte fundera mer på saken. Blomman satt lite på sned i håret. Den klädde henne. Lite blygt fattade Hope Gabrielles hand. Hon var egentligen för stor för att gå runt och hålla handen med sin mamma, men hon kunde inte få nog av de små beröringarna. Varenda gång de rörde vid varandra var det som om deras kärlek till varandra förnyades och bekräftades. Gabrielle kramade om hennes hand och log mot henne. De gick tysta, hand i hand längs stigen. Som vanligt förundrades Hope över hur starkt hon kände för sin mamma. Hon älskade henne, så innerligt att hon nästan kände att hjärtat hoppade över ett slag då och då. Hope själv var den första att erkänna hur beroende hon var av Gabrielle. Den kärlek och ömhet som fanns mellan dem var själva kärnan i hennes liv. Gabrielle älskade henne som hon var och för den hon var. Tryggheten och säkerheten i att alltid vara önskad och alltid ha ett varmt hjärta som brann för henne - det kändes som en klar låga som brann i magen på Hope. Hon visste att det inte spelade någon roll vad som hände - så länge hon hade sin mors kärlek skulle Hope aldrig vara vilsen, oavsett hur mörk natten var. Hon suckade belåtet och kramade sin mor igen. Hon kunde verkligen inte få nog av de små ömhetsbetygelserna.

- Vad jag är glad att jag har dig, Hope sade Gabrielle mjukt. Jag älskar dig, jag älskar den här skogen. Jag fullständigt älskar hela mitt liv. Alla människor jag någonsin har tyckt om finns här omkring mig.

- Du förtjänar att vara lycklig. Vi förtjänar att få vara lyckliga tillsammans. svarade Hope lika varmt.

- Du, Ephiny, Lila, Mamma, Pappa…. ni finns här allihop.

- Vi älskar dig allihop, mamma.

- Ja… Gabrielles leende dog plötsligt och hon såg fundersamt ut i skogen med oseende ögon… ja, alla finns här utom…

Hope väcktes abrupt ur sina dagdrömmar. Gabrielles ord var varning nog, och ögonen avslöjade hur hennes tankar malde febrilt. Förvirrat muttrade hon för sig själv.

- …vem är det egentligen som inte är här? Är det någon av mina vänner som saknas…

- MAMMA! Ditt liv ÄR komplett. Ingen saknas! skrek Hope förtvivlat, men hennes mors ansikte avslöjade att det redan var för sent. De vackra dragen förvreds i en mask av fasa när Gabrielle plötsligt nådde fram till svaret på sin fråga.

- XENA! flämtade hon. Hur kunde jag någonsin glömma bort Xena? Var är du? Göm dig inte för mig!

Hennes tankar rusade runt som galna. Minnet av den stolta, livfulla krigaren lyste så intensivt för henne, men när hon försökte erinra sig var krigarprinsessan kunde befinna sig nu försvann allt som i dimma. Med panik i blicken såg hon sig omkring, som om hon väntade sig att se sin vän stå och vänta på henne längre ned längs stigen. Hade hon glömt bort ett möte? Hade Xena slutligen lämnat henne ensam och dragit ut på egna äventyr? Var hon skadad? Behövde hon sin sidekicks hjälp? Var det dagar, månader eller år sedan de skildes åt?

- XEEEEEENA! ropade hon så det ekade bland träden, men något annat svar än ekot fick hon inte. Gabrielle var nästan gråtfärdig. Hur hade hon kunnat förlora Xena?

Hope såg sorgset på sin mors panikfyllda kamp. Oengagerat funderade hon på om hon borde göra något. Säga något. Men hon kunde inte komma på något. Allt hon visste var att hennes värld på ett ögonblick hade krossats. När den skräckfyllda blicken svepte över henne kände sig Hope helt söndertrasad inuti. Det kändes som om hon borde gråta, men av någon anledning kom inga tårar. Hope mindes vad Callisto en gång hade sagt till henne. Tårar är själens sätt att läka. De sköljer med sig det som gör ont och lämnar kvar det som fortfarande kan leva. Men ibland finns det ingenting kvar inuti en människa. Då behövs inga tårar, för det finns ändå ingenting att rädda. Hope hade inte förstått hur hon menade, men nu var det precis så hon kände. En djup resignation grep henne.

- Jag dödade henne sade Hope med likgiltig röst som svar på sin mors förtvivlade rop. Jag dödade henne för att du älskar henne mer än du älskar mig.

Gabrielle stirrade på sin dotter i fasa utan att kunna få fram ett enda ord. Sakta gick Hope fram och lade handen mot hennes kind. Den var alldeles kall.

Med tårar strömmande längs kinderna vaknade Gabrielle med ett ryck. I ett panikfyllt ögonblick visste hon inte var hon befann sig, men så såg hon stjärnorna, glöden från lägerelden, hörde susandet bland träden. Och hon såg Xena. Krigarprinsessan satt bredvid henne i filtarna och såg på henne med orolig blick. Storgråtande kastade sig Gabrielle i sin väns famn och borrade in sitt ansikte mot hennes axel. Xena sade ingenting, hon höll bara om sin vän och lät henne gråta ut.

Med tårar strömmande längs kinderna vaknade Hope med ett ryck. I ett panikfyllt ögonblick visste hon inte var hon befann sig, men så såg hon stjärnorna genom fönstret, siluetterna av metall i tempelväggarnas utsmyckning, hörde eldarnas dån och mumlandet från sitt prästerskap långt bort. Mörkret i stenrummet tycktes ruva över henne som ett levande väsen, som om det hotade att krossa henne. Med en ursinnig tanke lät Hope ljus och fyrfat flamma upp och sovrummet badade i eldslågornas sken. Storgråtande kastade hon sig ner i sängen och borrade in ansiktet i kudden. Där låg hon, skakandes av gråt, och det kändes som om tårarna aldrig skulle ta slut.

SLUT


End file.
